<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Bestboiuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746085">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu'>Bestboiuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ice Cream, Nightmares, slumber party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lloyd has some nightmares that leave him crying his eyes out in the middle of the night, the rest of the ninja try to comfort him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nya found him crying.<br/>It was the middle of the night, and he'd had a nightmare and he found his way out of bed and curled up in the corner, just sobbing. She sat there and rubbed his back, woke up Kai and asked him to go get him some water. <br/>"Hey little bro, it's gonna be okay" Kai tried to say, but this just made Lloyd cry harder.<br/>It does not take long before the entire house is up (Jay was probably awake anyway, Cole was a light sleeper, and Zane was a robot, he could wake up no problem is his censors were going off) and it was five grown-up ninja and one despite-all-apearences-very-much-still-a-child ninja.<br/>Most of them didn't really know what to do, and all six of them being awake only seemed to add to the confusion. It wasn't until Zane suggested the idea of icecream that everything really calmed down.<br/>They were all sprawled out in the living room, Jay, Kai, Nya and Lloyd all piled on the couch with Lloyd in the middle, with Zane and Cole both sitting on the floor right next to them. They all worked their ways through their bowls of icecream and Lloyd finally managed to calm down a bit and people start talking about heading back to their rooms and Nya looks at Lloyd and looks right into those eyes that say please don't leave me alone, I'm not ready to go back to a room by myself and it is at this point that Nya decides that it would be a good night for a sleepover. They roll out sleeping bags and blankets and all pile up next to each other on the floor and couch and the cushions and Lloyd just looks so, so relieved (because he know that these people are here and safe, and that they love each other and they love him.) as they are setting into their sleeping bags Kai offers him a fist bump and says "I'm here to protect you, yeah? We all are" and there is a chorus of agreement from everyone else In the room and Lloyd accepts the fist bump. And so they all slide into their sleeping bags and curl up beside each other and Lloyd gets the best sleep he's had in weeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this at like, 3 am three days ago? And I wanted to post it but decided that it was too edgy, so I went back and edited out all of said edgy bits and here we are now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>